Sister Luck
by Chelly Faberry
Summary: Anna Fabray is Quinn's little sister. Quinn doesn't know it yet. Also she is Rachel's sister and SHE doesn't know either. What happens when they meet their sister for the first time?
1. My First Day

*BEEP BEEP* my alarm clock went off. I really hate school and its my first day, I will not move, ugh. I debated on not moving. I heard a knock at my door.

"Honey, it's about time; you up," My father asks.

"No, Dad. I don't want to go to school," I complained.

"Anna down stairs in 10 minutes, you know the consequences. Now come on!" True I knew the consequences, I will get something taken from me, so I decided to get up I made my bed and took a shower and I put on my favourite outfit with my favourite shoes.

I walked downstairs and my dad and I ate pancakes and then he gave me a lift to school. We pulled up to McKinley and I frowned, but like always: dad told me if I didn't go then I wouldn't have a phone. I really don't want to go.


	2. Santana Lopez

I was running down the hallway all confident when I bumped into someone.

"Hey new kid, watch where your going," this person said.

"Oh my bad, sorry, what's your name," I asked.

"I'm Santana, Santana Lopez, you best be sorry and can I help you?"

"Well hi Santana, my name is Anna, Anna-"

"-I don't care, who you are now what do you want Anna?"

"Where's the principal's office?"

"Jeez, down the hall and turn left."

"OK thanks."

"Now go before I am seen talking to you and stay out of my way, or you'll get hurt." she scoffed. So I made my way to the principal's office and collected my schedule.

-French  
-Spanish  
-Free Period  
-Math  
-Gym  
-Lunch  
-Science  
-U.S history

 _Oh great how boring,_ I thought. The first lesson, was horrible, because it was full of boys and I was walking to Spanish when a boy stopped me.  
"Hey Anna wait..." this figure said. How does he know my name?  
"Huh, I am not looking for a boyfriend right now," I said, kind of scared.  
"Oh well, my name is Kurt and I am gay, I just wanted to say hi."  
"Ok well thanks Kurt."  
"That's ok and my class is just across from here, do you want me to meet me here?"  
"Yes sure. See you later." As I walked into Spanish, I saw Santana, damn.

"Hi my name is Mr Schuester and you can sit next too..."

"Hi," _Not next to Santana_ , I begged in my head.

"Um, Santana." Great, I was dreading this. As soon as I sat down she whispered in my ear: "You better stay away."

"Sorry I had no choice."  
"Bitch, you could of said 'no'."  
"Leave me alone, bitch."  
"Oh you will be sorry." After that she kicked me and punched me, oh my I'm so scared...NOT! Anyway after class I met Kurt and the rest of the day went pretty slow till lunch.


	3. The Glee Crew

At lunch, I walked into the lunch hall with Kurt and the place was packed! Kurt walked me over to a table and at the table there was a brown haired girl, another girl and an Asian girl.

"Hey girlies!" Kurt said. "This is Anna, can she sit with us?"  
"Yeah, sure," they all agreed.  
"Anna, this is Mercedes, Tina and Rachel." He pointed at each respective person.  
"Hi so what grade are you guys in?"  
"Tina is a sophomore and the rest of us are juniors. So Anna do you sing and what grade are you in?"  
"I am a sophomore too and um, yep I sing sorta."  
"Join glee with us after school," Rachel suggested.  
"No, I don't sing that great..."

After lunch was my free period; so I decided to go for a walk. I was walking around the empty halls when I spotted a room with a piano in it. No one was around; so I walked in and took my iPod out and I started singing _My Immortal_ by Evanescence. It was a song that reminded me about my life.

When I was done I heard clapping and I spun around to see a blonde haired cheerleader stood there.

"Woah, you were amazing," the girl said. "Oh and I am Quinn, Quinn Fabray."  
"Um, hi, wow that's weird we have the same last name, cause I am Anna, Anna Fabray."  
"That's strange anyway, do you want to join Glee?"  
"I am not a good singer."  
"Girl please you are."


	4. Quinn!

"Maybe then," Anna said.  
"What lesson you got," Quinn asked her.  
"U.S History."  
"Same, come on." So I walked arm in arm with Quinn. We were like best friends! I enjoyed U.S History and then she walked me to the Choir room. I stopped outside and started shaking.  
"What's up Anna, why are you shaking," Quinn asked, confused.  
"I can't do this..."

"Yes you can!"

"It will go back to my past..."

"You won't!"

"I can't."  
"Glee will be your family Anna, they helped me when I was pregnant, come on!"  
"Ok."

When I walked in, I saw my Spanish teacher, Mr Schue.  
Mr. Schue saw me and asked: "Okay, Anna are you here to audition?"  
"Yeah..." I replied, shaking.

"Okay when you're ready."

"You'll do great," Quinn encouraged.

So I sang Taylor Swift - Mine, cause it gave me an idea of who my parents are.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Anna you're in!"

"Really," I asked, excitedly.

Everyone nodded and ran up to me and hugged me apart from, oh no, Santana. I learnt everyone's names and I really enjoyed glee club that day.


	5. The Fight

The next day I wore the first outfit I could put together and then I went to school. I saw Quinn talking to Santana. So I decided to say Hi. I walked over to them and Santana gave me an evil glare.

I was really hurt. Quinn and Rachel hugged me and it felt right. after that we went to glee club and this week's topic was 'family together'. I ran out of glee club crying and I slid down my locker knowing that I didn't know my family.

 **(Quinn's P.O.V)**

 **Anna ran out of class. "Let me talk to her," I suggested.  
"Oh Quinn; leave the whore be, she clearly is just over dramatic," Santana said, smirking.**

 **"Don't talk about Anna like that; you don't know her like I do."**

 **"Let me come," Rachel said.  
"Oh My God, Anna needs restrainers now," Santana exclaimed.  
"Santana shut up and Rachel no let me handle this; you can help to restrain Silicon Santana," I smirked at Santana.  
"This isn't over Fabray, Puck and I will take you down."  
"Yeah," Puck agreed.**

 **I left to find Anna sobbing on the floor.**

(Normal P.O.V)

"Quinn, What are are you doing here," I asked.  
"Checking up on you," Quinn said.  
"I don't have a family."  
"Glee club is your family."  
"Not biologically."  
"No but you and I have the same surname."  
"And..."  
"we could sing a duet."

"You and Rachel are like my sisters."

"You're like mine but I wouldn't go as far as Rachel."  
"You don't like Rachel do you?"  
"No, I hate her; so me and you duet..."

"Okay, can you come to my house after school?"

"Yeah why?"

"To rehearse of course and for a sleep over!"

"Sure."  
"Great."  
"Now dry your tears."  
"Done."  
"Good, you gonna come back now."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay."  
So Quinn and I walked into glee hand in hand and I looked at Rachel and smiled to acknowledge that i was OK.


	6. The Secret is Revealed pt 1

That day Quinn took me to hers to collect her things. Then, she drove us to mine. I walked in and I shouted to my dad in the kitchen: "Dad, I am home!"

"OK, have you had a good day?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, Can i have a friend sleep over?"  
"Yeah, have you tried out for the Cheerios yet?"  
"No, I am not Cheerios material."  
"OK, what's your friends name?"  
"Quinn, she has the same surname as us."

Dad walked out of the kitchen and stared at Quinn and Quinn looked up at him. I pulled Quinn upstairs.

"What was all that about?"  
"I don't know."

At that moment Quinn got a text; she asked me where the bathroom was, so I told her it was downstairs and round the corner.

**************20 minutes later****************

Where was she? I looked at her phone; It was text from her dad _come and meet me._ She must have gone to see her dad so I went to see my dad. He must tell me what the problem was with Quinn.

When I got downstairs I heard shouting. I stood outside the kitchen door and listened.

"When were you thinking of telling Anna," she asked, angrily.  
"Never, she doesn't need to know," he replied.  
"She does."  
"If she finds out she will want answers."  
"If you don't I will."  
So I walked into the kitchen, Quinn and dad just looked at me.

"Dad, Quinn, what's going on," I asked.  
"NOTHING, ANNA GO TO YOUR ROOM," my dad screamed.  
"Dad what did I do wrong? Whats going on?"  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
"NO, what's going on?"  
"Should you tell her or should I," Quinn asked.  
"Quinn, tell me what?"  
"QUINN, TELL HER NOTHING AND ANNA GO TO YOUR ROOM," My dad screamed more.

"Anna, I'm your sister cause my dad is your dad," Quinn finally admitted. I was just speechless.

"I said 'don't say anything'."

"Just did."  
"Dad is it true?" I gulped. He didn't say anything. "DAD!"  
"Yes it's true."  
"So, who is my mom?"  
"Not telling, NOW BOTH OF YOU GET UPSTAIRS!"

Quinn & I ran upstairs and sat in my room awkwardly.

"So Sis, how are you feeling," she asked me.  
"Confused," I responded, honestly.  
"Do you still wanna be best friends?"  
"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah, sister hug."

"Sister Hug."

After that we started writing a song and we called it "My Life Would Suck Without You". It was 11:00pm, When our dad burst into my room. In some sort of rage: "Quinn, Anna listen to me."

"Yes, dad," we said.  
"Anna, choose you either stay in contact with Quinn or you continue to stay with me."  
"Choose your dad, Anna," Quinn said.  
"No, I love you both so I pick both," I said.  
"Pick one," Our dad said.  
"But Dad..."  
"There she picked you," Quinn said to him.

"Quinn, I didn't pick him."

"No ,but choose and Quinn hold your tongue," he demanded.  
"Fine..." I walk over to Quinn. "I choose Quinn."  
"Anna, you have 30 minutes to pack and to get out of my house."  
"Why and where would I go?"  
"Cause you know about Quinn."  
"And..."  
"You will ask about your mum."  
"True, But where will I go?"  
"You can stay with me," Quinn said.

So Quinn & I gathered my things and Quinn drove us to her house. She went in to ask her mum and her mum agreed to let me stay for as long as I want too.


	7. Telling Glee

That morning, I layed awake thinking. Quinn got out of her bed and sat on mine; putting her arm around me.

"What's up sis," Quinn asked me.  
"That never gets old does it sis," I asked.  
"Nope so what's up?"  
"Thinking."  
"OK. Are you ready for another surprise?"  
"Oh no, Not another one."  
"Hey its OK. You have another sister and her name is Franny; I don't see her much but she is 21."  
"Wow, Quinn I hate my life right now."  
"Does this means you hate me?"  
"No, no, I would never hate you. You're the sister I never had."  
"Hey Anna; Its OK. I know what you meant."  
"Oh, so you don't hate me?"  
"No, I still love ya sis."  
"Good."  
"Love you, Anna."  
"Love you too, Quinny."  
"Love the nickname. So anyway, what we gonna do in glee?"  
"The nicknames original and well just come right out with it."  
"OK. Any songs you wanna do?"  
"Yeah I have a song. I want to sing with you in glee about our dad."  
"Okay, well come on then we better get up."

So we decided to get up and get dressed. We wore the same outfit as Quinn said she was going to quit Cheerios today. As we pulled up to school she hugged me, because she sensed something was wrong. Everything was fine; she was just scared. We got out of the car and walked into school arms linked. She handed her uniform to coach Sylvester. We walked into glee club, because today was glee club all day as we were preparing for Regionals.

"Hey-" Quinn said to the group.  
"-everyone," I finished.  
"Anna, are you gonna keep finishing my sentences?"  
"No, just today."  
"Okay."  
"Mr Schue, everyone; Quinn & I have an announcement to make..."  
"Oh great; what's the announcement, whore," Santana yelled.  
"Santana, watch your mouth, because that's my little sister you're talking too."  
"It's true we're sisters."  
"...Really," Everyone questioned.  
"Yeah," Quinn and I said.  
"How long have you both known," Rachel asked.  
"Since last night," I answered.  
"Yeah, it turns out that my dad is Anna's dad," Quinn said.  
"Yes and sister like sister."  
"Anna got kicked out of our dad's house."  
"I knew you were a slut, Anna," Santana smirked.  
"Hey, Santana shut up; Anna's not pregnant. It's because she chose me over dad."  
"Oh little, little Anna why choose Quinn over your own dad?"  
"Maybe I like Quinn better," I said, smirking.  
"Well I know. Anna must get her style from you, Quinn," Kurt said.  
"Sure you did, Kurt," We said.  
"You're both beautiful," Finn said.  
"FINN," Rachel yelled.  
"Sorry, Rachel," Finn said.  
"Haha! My girlfriend and her sister look adorable," Sam said.  
"Thanks, Sam," We said.

So we got setting up for Regionals and Mr Schue asked if we had any songs; so I stood up and told Mr Schue that Quinn & I had a song.  
"Go Anna and Quinn," Rachel said.  
"Well, this song is about our dad and finding my sister," I said. So we sang Taylor Swift's _Forever and Always._ When I finished, everyone cheered and Quinn hugged me.

"We have found our duet singers and one song for Regionals," Mr. Schue said.  
Everyone (apart from Rachel and Santana) said: "We sure did, Mr Schue."  
"Um... Anna and Quinn are great singers but its mine and Finns duet," Rachel complained.  
"Rachel, you lost us nationals last year," Santana pointed out. Rachel stormed out the room.

When it was lunchtime, me and Quinn were getting to know each other when...

* * *

 **To be continued... Review please :)**


	8. Slushy & Karofsky

...A Slushie came flying in my face.  
"Welcome to glee town loser, population you," a football player yelled at me.  
"Do you enjoy slushing girls," I asked him.  
"Are you starting on me, glee loser?"  
"Actually my name's Anna and you are?"  
"Dave Karofsky, I was in your French class."  
"Well, Dave, I suggest you leave or I'll pound your face in."  
"Glee loser Anna, you don't know what your letting yourself in for." Karofsky pushed me into a locker.

"Hey, hands off my little sister," Quinn yelled and ran to us.  
"Don't push me, girly."  
"Whatever." At that moment, Coach Beiste came out.

"David, football practice now," she yelled at him.

"OOH teacher saves the day again," Karofsky sarcastically said.

"Hey Anna, lets get you cleaned up," Quinn said.  
"I hate school," I said.  
"I know; follow your dreams, girl."  
"The Fabrays never back down right?"  
"Yep, and us girls have gotta stick together."  
"Quinn, can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"What happened to your baby?"  
"I gave her up for adoption."  
"Do you want her back?"  
"Nope. OK you're all cleaned up; so lets go back to glee."


	9. Anna's Third and Fourth Run In

Finally It's Friday! Me and Quinn are together forever! My life isn't good since my dad kicked me out. It was so sad.

"Morning, sis," Quinn said.  
I laughed. "Morning, Quinny."  
"Duet day."  
"We are so going to win!"  
"You bet..."  
"Quinnnnnnnyyyy..."  
"Oh no, what do you want, Anna?"  
"Nothing."  
"I know you too well. When you say my name like that it means you want something."  
"Okay, make me breakfast, Quinny, please?"  
"Okay then, shawty."  
"I love the name."  
"Okay breakfast in ten minutes." She replied, walking out the door.

At the moment I got a text.

"Meet me outside school in 30 minutes" - it was from Rachel.  
"Okay, why," I texted back.  
"Just come."  
"Okay, hun."  
"NO I AM NOT 'HUN'."  
"Okay, what's wrong?"  
"Just meet me in the school gym in 30 minutes."  
"Okay."

* * *

I sat with Quinn and had breakfast. We got dressed; I checked my phone. I got to meet Rachel in ten minutes.  
"What's up," Quinn asked.  
"Can we go to school now," I asked.  
"Why?"  
"I got to meet Rachel in ten."  
"Okay. Bye Mom!"  
"Bye, Ms. Fabray!"

We got to school with five minutes to spare.  
"Okay, see you in ten minutes for all day glee," Quinn said.  
"Yeah, see you," I said back.

I walked to the gym to find Rachel and Santana standing there waiting for me.  
"Hey, Anna," Rachel said.  
"Hey Rachel, what's up," I asked.  
"Oh, sit down; Santana and I want to chat."  
I sat down. "So what's up?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"Whores don't know anything," Santana pointed out.  
"Rachel, did I do something wrong," I asked.  
"You stole..."  
"...my duet," Rachel said.  
"That's not my fault," I defended myself.  
"You didn't keep your promise either about staying away from me," Santana snarled.  
"HEY..." At that moment Santana and Rachel started on me. I just lay on the floor in agony.  
"Why fight me," I asked.  
"We told you why," Santana said.  
"Rachel, I thought we were friends."  
"Not anymore," Rachel said. They just left me.

* * *

 **(Quinn's P.O.V)**

Where is Anna? it's been two hours. I'll ask Rachel. Why is she all pally pally with Santana?  
"Rachel, where's Anna," I asked her.  
"Probably dead," Santana said.  
"What you done to her?"  
"What's going on," Finn asked.  
"Finn, they have hurt Anna..."  
"Who hurt Anna," Sam asked.  
"ME," Santana proudly said.  
"And possibly me," Rachel added.  
"Rachel! It was you too."  
"I feel guilty."  
"RACHEL, WERE OVER," Finn yelled.  
"Let's go find her," Sam said.

So Sam, Finn & I went looking for her. We found her in the gym, on the floor. Her arms and her legs were bruised.

"Anna, wake up please sis; it's me, Quinn," I said. We took her to the nurses office me carrying her obviously.  
"She will come round soon. She's only being out ten minutes," the nurse said. And sure enough she did.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Quinn, Rachel and Santana did this," I said.  
"Hey, I know," Quinn soothed.  
"I can still sing later."  
"I know that. You're going to be fine."

When I was giving the all clear to go, I walked back into glee. Santana giggling, how immature. After lunch Quinn & I sang our song.

After that, Finn ran up to me and Kissed me.  
"Anna Louise Fabray, would you go out with me," He asked.  
"Yes," I said. We kissed again.  
"We have our group song for Regionals," Mr. Schue said.


	10. My First Date

Three weeks had past...Finn & I were going on a date. I miss being friends with Rachel, my other bff that's like my sister, but I got to concentrate on Finn & I going on a date.

I was daydreaming when Quinn came in.

"Hello earth to Anna," Quinn said. I just ignored her and continued to daydream. Quinn rolled her eyes at me. "Stop daydreaming, Anna." She hit me with a pillow.  
"Hey, what was that for," I asked.  
"'Cause there is a rule: daydreaming sisters have pillows whacked round their heads."  
"Pillow fight." I went to hit Quinn with a pillow but I rolled onto the floor.  
"Anna, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I reckon so."  
"What you wearing for your date, hun?"  
"Clothes?"  
She laughed. "I'm not stupid, honey."  
"Pick an outfit for me, okay?"  
"Here I wore this when I dated Finn. It was when I was 16." It was a pink dress with a light pink jacket on top.

"Oh, Quinn; It's great!"


End file.
